Haunted
by Kalista Turner
Summary: The moon was thin that night that Vex, a vampire, came to Crescent's bedroom. Now parts of her dreamland are coming true, there are vampires, she actually meets one! But this...terror isn't what she bargined for.


Haunted

Kristy hated her name. Everyone called her Krista, or Kris. Her true name was yet to be found, although she secretly called herself Crescent.

She stood at 5'6." Her eyes were a pale blue. Hair that was the color of the darkest midnight flowed down in soft waves to her waist. She was slender, and her black attire filled her with a mystique that no one could come to terms with.

She slept in her cold room. She had kicked the covers off, so she was shivering. Dreams taunted her, showing her images of a knife cutting her slowly. Crescent couldn't wake. Finally it reached her heart, and it pushed in firmly.

Crescent woke up screaming. She stopped when she realized that her ears hurt, and that there was no knife. She sat up and looked out the window. It was open. Odd, she couldn't remember opening it in the first place. Matter of fact, she hadn't recalled opening it in over a month; it was fall, and it really wasn't warm enough to leave it open for very long.

She shuddered. Something wasn't right. The hairs on her back began to rise. She felt another presence, some where in the house: a deadly one. Crescent looked at the window again. The moon was thin: hardly visible. It was a crescent moon. Kristy couldn't stand still a moment longer. She got up and was about to close the window when she stopped. The moon was entrancing her…she couldn't pull away from it.

Small giggles bubbled up from inside of her. _Am I a lunatic?_ She laughed out loud.

Vex stood at the door, smiling. He saw a hot teenage girl…and what can I say? Vex was only sixteen when he was changed. Vex suddenly found himself to be frozen in place. He couldn't do it. He couldn't run up on her, grab her, force her to lie on the bed and drink her blood. Yet he wanted to so much

Vex just stood there, leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her laughter. He stared…looked her from the top of her head to her feet. She was fascinating. The stunning main of black hair made him want to dive his face into it.

He was suspended in time. Perhaps if he were still alive, he'd breathe quickly, start sweating, scuffle his feet, look down at the ground, stutter…but he wasn't a normal teenager. He was a leech. This was the first time Vex had ever felt this way near a girl.

Inadvertently, his mind flew at hers…he embraced her mentally, wanting to know her, feel her wonderful essence of evil. For that evil is what he could feel at first touch, a darkness that was uncharacteristic for a human. He caught the images of the moon through her eyes, the feeling of being at home, of wonder, of joy. That confused him…he buried deeper. He liked what he experienced.

Crescent stood stock still when he started staring. There is something wrong, she thought. She felt his eyes boring a hole in the back of her head. Examining her, like some amazing machine. Then she felt naked. She didn't know it, but in a sense, she really was naked, because he could find anything in her mind right now, even her most secret thoughts and feelings. She blushed, for some reason feeling embarrassed.

He read her thoughts as easily as if she were speaking them. _Someone's here. Standing right behind me. But how can that be? No one broke in…not with out us hearing. Should I turn around? No one is there. Don't turn around. If no one's there, then turn around, because it will be okay, right, because no one is there! _

Kristy's back was vulnerable. She tensed up. All Vex could hear was her quick breathing, her swift, lively heartbeat. His fangs elongated, thinking about how lovely it would be to have it in her neck.

A few minutes slipped by. Crescent let her breath out, and turned around. Vex, startled, jerked back. Kristy's scream caught in her throat.

"Hi-" Vex swallowed nervously. Kristy couldn't clear her throat enough to scream. "Um…nice…to…um…. meet you?" He put on a jittery smile.

"MM" she gave a quick high-pitched squeak. Now her feet were firmly planted to the ground. He instinctively stepped closer. Kristy regained enough of her movement to back against the window.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I swear to you! I won't!" Vex tried to calm her down, get her to trust him. _How can I trust you! WHO ARE YOU! _WHAT _ARE YOU! _Vex couldn't help but use that information, he had no other ideas.

"I'm Vex. I don't know how you can trust me, no one does." Kristy's eyes twitched, wondering if she was hallucinating at the coincidence. He took a step closer, talking to her, trying to soothe her by gradual movements. "I won't lie to you, I read your mind, I'm a Vampire, but…" He realized how stupid he was when he heard her reaction.

"V-V" _there is no such thing as _"Vampire. You…PROVE IT!" _You can't read my mind! _Kristy screamed.

"A number, any number." Vex challenged. Two thousand…. seven hundred… She started making a number.

"Two thousand…seven hundred…" Vex mimicked stepping closer._ Fifty… _"Fifty…" Kristy didn't move as Vex approached. _One. _She whispered in her mind realizing that he was reading her mind.

"One." He finished in the softest voice possible. He stood inches away from her. His head was slightly tilted, whole body leaning in. They both knew the truth now. She let herself drift into the depths of his black eyes. Thin silver lines appeared at the moon's light.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kristy whimpered. He brought his face closer.

"No." he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Crescent's mind was on overload. She didn't understand why he wanted to kiss her…why was he so close? Why wasn't she dead already? He was really close…too close for comfort. HE'S A GUY!

"Why?" She reflected on her earlier thought.

"Because." His lips curved up slightly in a grin.

"Because…?" Crescent drifted off as he started a kiss.

WHAT THE BLAZES! I'M KISSING A GUY! VAMPIRE! AH! IT'S!…._ Nice._

Vex pressed in a little harder after a few seconds. He lazily brought a hand up and caressed her face, then let it slide down her arm until he brought both arms hug her around the waist. Crescent, completely brain dead, let her arms rise and hug him over the shoulders. This close contact made Kristy's heart race with discomfort.

Just as quickly as it had started, he broke it, only then to reveal another beaming grin.

His keen hearing caught a noise from the house.

"I will come back. Until then." He pecked her on the cheek and disappeared.

Crescent, still numb by her first kiss, scrambled back into bed as she heard footsteps downstairs. She pulled the covers over her and as the footsteps (presumably her dad's) died away.

A nock on the door made her jump.

"Did I hear something up here?" Came a tired scratchy voice of her sleepy father.

"Well yeah, I like tripped and like fell and like…"

"Wait I can't hear, can I come in?"

"Um…like sure" Kristy fell back to her habit of "like" because she was nervous. She hoped her dad didn't notice. Of course, he did.

"Something bothering you Kristy?

"No…well yes…See…I had a nightmare." She frowned at the memory. It was a really bad memory. And, in all honesty, that could have been what she was fretting about. However, in reality, the panic that her dad would magically find out that a boy had kissed her was what was making her sweat.

"Again?" Kristy nodded, pretending to be morose to add to the affect. Her father sighed and sat at the end of the bed.

"Why do you think your having them?" A reasonable question, from his point of view, because he had no idea what would cause them. However, to her, it was stupid: if she knew, she'd find a way to make them stop happening.

"D'no." She mumbled.

"Are you okay now?" he said after a minute. He cared about his daughter, but when it came down to it, he was still tired.

"I think so dad. Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Good. If it happens again, just tell me, okay?"

"Yeah dad, you'll be the first to know." He caught the slight sarcasm, but he let it go and went of to bed.

Crescent let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. He didn't figure it out, some how. She thought about the touch of the boy's lips. Vex. Vex, Vex, Vex, Vex. Would he come? She had to find out more about him. A vampire? Was she just dreaming? She fell asleep to the image of his eyes in the moonlight.


End file.
